


Opposing Sides

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Reversed roles: Betty as a Serpent, Jughead as a rich boy. What happens when the schools merge and Jughead and Betty, two of the most important people in their sides of their subject, have an encounter?





	Opposing Sides

Betty Cooper was the Serpent princess. She ran that side of town like no other. Her headstrong behavior and beautiful looks had the other Serpents wrapped around her pinky and the townies scared to ever trespass. She was certainly like no other, and that was a fact. For a girl who liked to be alone most of the time, her presence had quite an effect.

When Southside High merged into Riverdale High, her powerful status remained. Her only competition was Cheryl Blossom, but to compare that redhead to her was like comparing her to nothing. With that slick, blonde hair and that fitting leather jacket, Betty still was the most fierce girl that anyone has ever laid eyes on.

For Riverdale, on the other hand, the people they considered high and mighty were the jocks. In reality, they were just a bunch of privileged, uneducated students who got along simply because of their athletic talent. It was annoying to most people, but that’s how it went.

Betty stayed silent, but she hated those jocks. She found them to be misogynistic assholes, but she always kept her mouth shut. That is until one of them tried speaking down to her, then she put them in their place. In the few days that the Southsiders were in this high school, they started to know who the fuck was boss.

Another leader of the Northside was Jughead Jones. He had probably more advantage over the jocks simply because of his father’s money. He wasn’t one of those cocky rich boys though; he was shy and always alone… never seen with a friend, for that matter. Whatever he said, people did, despite giving him the satisfaction of steering clear of him. He had an odd relationship with the students at Riverdale High, but it worked in his favor.

Betty didn’t mind Jughead. Whenever she’d see him in the halls, he’d never give her a judgemental look like the other townies or a fearful look like everyone else; instead, he looked at her like she was one of them. This is when she decided to keep him off of her shit list, which was good, considering how many people were on it.

Currently, Betty was at her locker, getting ready to go home. She took the book she was reading off the top shelf, which was _Silence of the Lambs _, and tucked it under her arm. As she was zipping her backpack, a hand grazed her lower back, dipping under her leather jacket. “Hey, hot stuff,” a male voice whispered in her ear.__

__Betty slammed her locker shut, making the boy flinch a bit. He recovered immediately though. “Who do you think you are?” She raised her eyebrows, giving him an intimidating look._ _

__“I’m Chuck Clayton,” he said smoothly, stepping closer. “I’m sure you want some of this. How do you feel about that? A girl like you? Oomph, I’m sure you want to get out of here. Let’s go back to my place—”_ _

__Just as Betty was about to flip, another voice echoed through the hallway. “Chuck, back off. Leave her alone,” he said. It was Jughead. In that moment, Betty thought this was the first time she ever heard him speak._ _

__“Why? I can’t have fun?” Chuck licked his lips as he took in Betty’s figure. Then he caught Jughead’s serious glance.. “She your girl or something?” He scoffed._ _

__Jughead walked forward. “No, but she’s not yours either. Just get out of here.” With that, Chuck rolled his eyes and stormed away. Jughead looked at Betty, ready for her to say something snarky or to walk away as well._ _

__“I can handle myself,” Betty snapped, still leaning on the locker. She was quite amused for some reason, and felt as if she didn’t need to tell Jughead off for trying to help her out._ _

__Jughead snorted. “Oh, I know,” he said like it was obvious. “He wouldn’t be able to handle you though, Betty Cooper… that’s for sure.” He chuckled, looking at her through eyelashes as he ducked his head down. She was a beautiful girl, and he wondered if she knew that. He had the urge to tell her, but held it back._ _

__Something about Jughead was quite interesting, Betty noticed now as she actually spoke to him. If he knew who she was, why wasn’t he looking at her differently, like everyone else? “Hm,” was the only sound of acknowledgement she could think of. She swiped her tongue along her teeth, staring at him. “And you think you can handle me?” She raised her eyebrows._ _

__“Never said that, did I?” Jughead grinned and winked, picking his head back up. Then he fixed his beanie and then started to walk away._ _

__Betty stayed in her spot, leaning against the locker. She watched as he left. “Never said you couldn’t,” she whispered to herself, knowing that if he was still around, she’d probably had said it right to him. Flirtatious behavior normally never was Betty’s forte, but this kid was different. She assumed she’d never speak to him again though, so she gathered her belongings and went home._ _

__* * *_ _

__Betty had been seeing posters of the Blue and Gold all around the school. Back at Southside High, she ran the Red and Black, so she figured it’d be nice to rekindle that passion for writing. She just hoped that the student or teacher in charge wasn’t some involent like the rest of this dreadful place… or else she would not be able to do this._ _

__She strutted her way to the Blue and Gold office, aware of the strange looks that she was getting for holding the Blue and Gold flyer, but she didn’t care. When she walked in, she was greeted with the back of a boy in a jean jacket and a beanie. Jughead Jones._ _

__“Hey,” Betty called out, getting his attention._ _

__Jughead whipped around, clearly not expecting someone to be there. “Oh, Betty,” he said, seeming to be relieved it wasn’t someone else. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously. Betty held up the flyer, showing interest. “Ah,” Jughead held back his surprise. “Editor?”_ _

__Betty nodded. “Editor-in-chief back in the Southside,” she told him, rocking back on her heels a bit. She’s always been proud of that title._ _

__Jughead smirked. “Alright. Show me what you got and you’re hired,” he said, standing up to walk towards her. Involuntarily, Betty smirked at him. _This could be fun. _____

____* * *_ _ _ _

____Ever since Betty had joined the Blue and Gold, she and Jughead has gotten very close. They flirted, they joked, they told small secrets… it was nice. Jughead told her how his best friend was actually one of the jocks, Archie Andrews, and why it was kept on the low. Another thing he told her was how his mother and sister moved to Toledo, leaving him and his father in Riverdale by themselves. Betty told him about her best friend, Toni. She also told him how she once thought about running away to a farm with her sister, Polly. The two of them were like outlets for the other._ _ _ _

____Though there were feelings between they, so far they’ve been friends. Hidden friends. Not many people knew they conversed outside of the Blue and Gold because it was simply an odd pairing. They didn’t feel like hearing or seeing people’s speculations._ _ _ _

____Something changed one day though. Betty had music blasting in the office while Jughead was working. She was more carefree than usual, being that she was normally never like that. She sang and danced around, waiting for him to be finished. It was a big struggle for the boy to keep himself from getting distracted. Everything about her was so interesting to him though… from her badass biker gang ways to her silly giggling fits, from her cigarette addiction to her love of milkshakes. She exhilarated him._ _ _ _

____After one more line of singing Jughead couldn’t take it anymore. He shut his laptop and picked his head up to look at her. “What’s got you so happy today?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in an amused manner._ _ _ _

____Betty danced her way over to him. “I don’t know. No one bothered me today, you’re putting up with me right now… just a good day,” she said. Though she’d never show her happiness outside of this room with him, she was relieved to express it somewhere that she felt safe._ _ _ _

____Before the boy could respond, as Betty twirled around, she ended up tripping over the shoelace of her converse and falling directly into Jughead’s lap. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Somehow, through his loud heartbeat, Jughead managed to reply, “I like being around you… not just putting up with you.” The words came out in a whisper, though they were not supposed to._ _ _ _

____Betty’s heart fluttered at the tone in his voice. In this moment, she felt like all the little butterflies that would erupt in her stomach whenever he’d say or do something cute had built up into one and exploded inside of her. Her eyes batted from his eyes to his lips over and over again, and before either of them knew it, they were clashing together. It was a shockingly hard and passionate kiss, making it seem like they’d been holding back from this way longer than they needed to be. It truly was an ideal kiss._ _ _ _

____When their lips separated, Betty’s lips started to curve upward into a pleased smile. Then without thinking, Betty muttered, “I’ve been wanting to do that.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. “Oh, yeah?” He teased, going in to kiss her once more. “So have I,” he clarified._ _ _ _

____Betty simply giggled, clearly even happier than before. She pecked his lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead, making him laugh a little bit as well. “Get back to work, Juggie. The faster your done, the faster you can take me on a date,” she winked, standing up from his lap to dance around again. Jughead beamed at her… _having someone like her is what you call good luck. _____ _ _

______* * *_ _ _ _ _ _

______It had been less than two weeks since Jughead and Betty put a title to their relationship, but they still kept it from everyone around them. A Northsider being with a Southsider was practically unheard of… it was a Romeo and Juliet type story, but they didn’t want to go through all the heartbreak that came with that. Betty didn’t want the Serpents giving him any shit for being with her when she wasn’t around, and Jughead didn’t want any townies saying anything to her. It was a way of looking out each other, even though it was hard to hide their affection for each other. There were surely times that keeping the secret was tested._ _ _ _ _ _

______Currently, Betty was walking to lunch when she heard a group of students snickering at her. Moving her eyes, she saw Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom, and Archie Andrews standing towards the end of the row of lockers that were nearest to her. “I dare you to say whatever your whispering about to my face,” Betty sneered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Surprisingly then, Cheryl’s heels started to click on the floor, indicating that she was making her way towards her. “We’re just talking about how hot you think you are,” she laughed. “Honey, you’re just a snake.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With one hand, Betty cracked her knuckles against her leg, and with the other, she clenched her fist, digging her nails into her skin. “That’s funny,” she responded. “Last I checked, I am a snake,” she whispered in the girl’s ear, making sure her mouth was uncomfortably close to Cheryl’s ear. “A Serpent, remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, we remember,” Reggie then spoke up. “A nasty one at that. You should trail your ass back to the other side of town with all your other snake friends. None of you belong here.” The jock looked at Betty like she was from another world, looking at her loose ponytail like it was a set of tentacles and her leather jacket like it was a space suit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty crossed her arms and stepped forward. She was internally thanking the heavens that Archie was keeping his distance while she prepared to take these two assholes down. “Say that again to me,” Betty asked in a threatening tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t belong here,” the redheaded girl said, rolling her eyes at the way Betty acted like she was actually a threat… _if Cheryl only knew. _____ _ _ _ _

________Reggie laughed again. “In these halls? You’re no one, Cooper. You’re just a clear representation of what white trash from the Southside looks li—” He got cut off by two hands pushing him hard in the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, fuck,” Betty muttered, realizing it was Jughead who had pushed Reggie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut the hell up, Reggie,” Jughead said angrily. “You think you’re the shit around here? You’re not,” he pushed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he could get hurt or into any trouble, Betty ran in between her boyfriend and Reggie. Fighting and trouble were in her forte, not his. “Hey, hey,” she grabbed his arms, leading him back a little. Jughead was fuming at the insults that his fellow townies were giving his girlfriend, and boy, could she see it. She cupped his face in her hands. “I can handle myself, remember?” Betty said softly. “I got it under control. It’s okay. I’m all good,” she assured him. Jughead started to calm as he kept his eyes locked on hers. “You cool now?” He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” Jughead mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good,” she kissed him, not caring anyone was watching. After that little tussle he tried with Reggie, explaining would need to be done, and she figured that did it. “Now let me handle this,” she said before turning back to the two Northsiders who now looked shocked and confused. Without any hesitation, she punched Cheryl in the face and then kicked Reggie in the crotch. While the two hurled towards the floor in pain, Betty a scrunched down at their sides. Through gritted teeth, she seethed, “Stay the fuck away from me, or next time, it’ll be worse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, you got it handled,” Jughead chuckled proudly. He was happy that she was able to defend herself, but he would’ve enjoyed landing a left hook right to Reggie’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty turned her head to grin at him for a moment. Then, as she started to stand back up, she caught eyes with Archie. He looked frightened of what she was going to do to him, but to his surprise, she kindly smiled at him. If this was her boyfriend’s best friend, they had to be on good terms. Forcefully, he smiled back, not understanding why, even though he had just seen Jug and Betty kiss. She knew he’d get it eventually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty strutted back to Jughead as they two people on the floor struggled to get back up. In that moment, they seemed to make a silent agreement of _who cares if people find out about us? _Catering to that agreement, she winked, saying, “Thanks for looking out, babe.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t want anyone messing with my girl,” Jughead responded, putting an arm around her and kissing her temple. _My girl. _It was settled now that Betty was with Jughead, and that small group of students who saw had no clue to to react to that. It sort of altered everything.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hand in hand, Jughead and Betty walked down the hall. They were silent, making sure their hard ass names were being broadcasted at their fullest potential. The public affection was definitely something that they, since they each used each other as a sense of safety and clarity. The way they looked out for each other showed how much loved they held in their hearts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There were bumpy roads everywhere in the relationship, surrounding the relationship, anywhere. These two, though? No matter what, they were untouchable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The leader of the Serpents and the leader of the townies were together. Civil war? Disagreements amongst the opposing sides? No matter what it was, Betty and Jughead remained strong. No one messes with them, both individually and as a pair. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but they were surely going to have their happy ending one day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
